


We're Both So Sorry

by Tea_and_Deerstalkers



Category: American Horror Story
Genre: Abusive Relationships, F/M, It'll be good I swear... I'm trying to add plot, Post Season 1, Self-Harm, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Yes I know I'm writing an OC fic but don't judge me, before it gets to porn..., straight porn for a change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:25:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3164648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea_and_Deerstalkers/pseuds/Tea_and_Deerstalkers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another couple have moved into the murder house but there's trouble in paradise before the undead residents have even greeted them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Moving Day

**Author's Note:**

> We're Both So Sorry by Mirah was one of the songs I listened to whilst writing this, a lot of her songs are inspiration for this fic.

"Someone new is moving in" Violet mumbled from the window, drawing the attention of her parents.  
"Who?" Her father asked, placing a hand on her shoulder as he pushed the curtain aside.  
"A couple..." Violet frowned.  
"Shit..." Vivien sighed, stepping away. "They're young too... this house was bought to start a family..."

Tate had seen the family too, he was skulking around the attic when he happened to hear a car in the driveway. He had the same thought as the Harmon's, they needed to go. They had successfully scared away several families, seeing them get younger and more fearless.  
The house had the worst reputation imaginable, especially now they had found the body of the exterminator in the crawl space. Just another tale to add to the murder tour.  
The house was dirt cheap now and in the hands of a different real estate owner.  
Tate sighed, slumping against the wall as he watched the young couple haul boxes out of their car, they were shortly followed by a moving van.  
The girl was pretty... thin, with long fiery hair down to her waist and a long black dress that clung to her body. It would be a shame to scare someone so pretty... maybe he'd just leave it to the Harmon's to deal with, stay out of Violet's hair. He had just started to crawl away from the window when he heard a smash, followed by shouting. He rolled back over and pressed his forehead to the pane to listen closer.

"Those were my mother's plates you asshole!" the girl snapped, shoving him hard.  
"Good, now we can buy some that don't look like shit" he smiled bitterly, shoving her back. This was unusual... sure moving was stressful but he'd never seen a couple fight this openly in the front yard... even the gay couple waited until they were inside before they started yelling.  
"Just pick up the box and get in the house!" she roared, picking up her bag and storming inside.  
Tate quickly ran down into the hall, closing the attic trapdoor and sliding down the banister to look over the balcony. He just caught the ends of her copper locks disappearing round the corner before she was followed by her partner.  
"This place stinks..." He muttered, Tate leaning against the doorframe to the kitchen now, watching him slam down the battered box.  
"Great Sid, just break everything else in there, make sure my mother's china's really ruined" She glared, leaning against the other counter. "It's just old... it's been unlived in for a while... stop complaining, it's cheap"  
"Says a lot about its owner" he muttered under his breath, causing Tate to flex his hand a little, making a fist a few times. This guy was an asshole, he could feel the hate radiating off him towards the girl.  
"It's all your broke ass can afford, did you forget where you just came from?" She snapped, pushing past him and moving through Tate causing her to pause in the hall.  
"What's wrong now?" Sid asked, turning to stare at her.  
"Nothing, just a chill..." she mumbled, rubbing her arm a little, the arm that had passed through Tate.  
"Great, so it stinks and it's drafty... nice choice babe" he smirked.  
"Shut up" She huffed, storming out to tell the movers where everything was supposed to go.

"They don't look very happy" Violet mumbled, sitting on the kitchen counter.  
"No... it might just be stress though" Ben frowned, folding his arms.  
"That's not stress... He's a horrible man..." Moira huffed, joining them in the kitchen.  
"You think he'd cheat?" Ben asked  
"In a heartbeat" Violet mumbled before Moira had a chance.  
"Maybe that will be enough to get rid of them... if that's alright?" Ben asked, turning the maid who simply nodded and moved to the door before appearing to the new owner.  
"Hello," She smiled, leaning against the frame a little. Sid immediately spun round, a little taken back.  
"Hey..." he smirked, looking around him. "Who are you?..."  
"Moira... I was the previous owner's maid..." she muttered "I was wondering if you needed any... assistance?" She asked, walking over to him. Sid was about to answer when his girlfriend walked in.  
"Hello?" She smiled, making herself known.  
"Hello" Moira smiled, tilting her head a little.  
"You were the previous owner's maid you said?" She asked, placing the box she was carrying on the counter.  
"Yes..." Moira smirked, stepping back from Sid a little.  
"Well... I'm Catherine... this is my boyfriend Sid..." She smiled, extending a hand.  
"Oh, it's a pleasure to meet you both" she smiled, shaking Catherine's hand but turning back to wink at Sid.  
"So um... what are you doing here now?" Catherine asked, leaning against the counter.  
"Well, I was wondering if you would like any assistance... such a large house can be such a hassle to maintain on your own" She smiled, leaning against the counter as well, giving Sid a good look at the tops of her suspenders and the curve of her ass.  
"Well... I'm not sure if we could afford it" Catherine frowned, looking up at her boyfriend. "We could only just afford this place... and it was so reduced after what happened to the last few owners..."  
"I'm sure we could work something out" Moira smiled, tilting her head a little and shifting her weight onto one of her hips, causing her skirt to ride up a little from Sid's point of view.  
"Um... well I think once we get everything sorted out, and I get my pay sorted out at work... we could arrange something, but until then I really don't think I'd be able to pay you..." Catherine frowned.  
"Then I'll work for free until then... The moving in period is stressful enough without more work piled on top..." Moira said quickly.  
"Well... I mean, are you sure?" Catherine frowned, not quite believing what this old woman was saying.  
"I'm quite sure... I'm sorry, you never told me your last name" The maid smiled.  
"Nicklas, Catherine Nicklas" she smiled.  
"Miss Nicklas... I would be happy to help, I only ask that I have this Halloween off" Moira smiled, standing up a little.  
"Why of course" Catherine grinned "Anything... any days off you'd like, just... thank you for this, I will be able to pay you once everything's straightened out... Hell, it might even be quicker if Sid looks for a job" she huffed a little before smiling falsely at her boyfriend before looking back to the maid. "Now, if you excuse me, I have a lot of stuff to move..."  
"Of course" Moira smiled as Catherine walked off, her attention returning to Sid. "So what's your last name?"  
"Natale..." He smirked, shaking his head a little. "What is she thinking?... putting you in the house with me... maybe she's up for something"  
"What do you mean Mr. Natale?..." she smiled, running a hand down the acid washed t-shirt  
"Ohh... this is going to be fun" he smirked, leaning in a little to kiss her.

"I knew it" Violet sighed, looking at her dad.  
"He's an asshole... it should be easy to get them to move out..." Ben sighed, walking off.  
"You think he'd at least have the decency to wait until she was out or something..." Violet mumbled, following him.


	2. Chapter 2

Tate sighed, watching Violet leave the kitchen, wanting to just reach out and grab her but he resisted and sat down at the kitchen table, feeling empty and alone as ever. When she was distracted by others around her, it was easy to sit and watch her undetected, able to pretend she didn't want him to exist... He needed to get her off his mind, and sitting watching Moira kiss Catherine's boyfriend wasn't the way to do it. He dragged himself out of his chair and joined the new owner by the front door, she was still telling removal men where certain boxes went, her beautiful hair swaying around her waist as she turned. Tate ran a hand through the ends, watching as she shivered a little, rubbing her arms.  
"Another box of books..." one of the men said, carrying them over to her.  
"Top floor" Catherine sighed, watching the man make his way upstairs. That was violet's room... Tate didn't know if he was ready for a couple to be in her room, he didn't know if he was ready for anyone to be in there... He quickly ran up the stairs, beating the removal man to see a stack of boxes just inside the doorway. He looked through some of them, finding some first edition books, a lot of art supplies, womens clothes, but nothing that could belong to her boyfriend... He looked up at the minimal furniture that had been brought up here, just a dresser, a small double bed and a large armchair. This wasn't a couples room...

Downstairs Chad and Patrick were looking over the couple's belongings, already picking out items they hated for them to destroy in some way as soon at the couple were settled in. Of course they didn't want the couple to break up, they wanted a baby, but it was already clear that the young couple had more issues than them already... This was already a lost cause and needed them out so another young and desperate couple could move in and give them what they wanted. And as easy as it would be to kill the two of them, the house was full, and they needed to kill each other somewhere else as far as Chad was concerned.  
"Moira is already sorting it out" Patrick sighed, thumbing through one of Catherine's magazines from the box that had been thrown into the living room.  
"Yes, because that worked out so well last time" Chad huffed, reclining on the couch. "We could get that... child to scare them away..." he muttered, nodding to the ceiling, implying they used Tate.  
"he's still sulking about that waif who told him to go away" Patrick sighed, throwing the magazine aside and sitting down beside his boyfriend  
"You two queens wouldn't be talking about me, would you?" Violet asked, wandering into the room.  
"Oh look, it's back Chad..." Patrick mumbled  
"Thought you'd be straight in there, trying to get those two banging..." Violet smirked, rifling through the couple's things for herself.  
"That's because you know nothing about relationships" Chad chuckled, looking up at the young girl.  
"Yeah... and you two are the picture of a perfect same sex couple" Violet muttered back, not finding anything of interest in the boxes. "So you don't want them here?"  
"No... they're of no use to us" Patrick sighed   
"Good... no-one's going to try and stop them" Violet hummed "I'm not sharing a room with them, hearing them shout at each other over nothing..."

Tate was still following Catherine, more and more worried about the girl. Finally everything had been brought into the house and Catherine had been left to put things in their place, starting in what appeared to be her room first. Tate laid back on the bed, watching her hang fairy lights above him, her feet passing through him every now and then, but it was worth it to see her balance and stretch, her beautiful hair swaying around her.  
"Why are you with a scumbag like him?..." he muttered, reaching up and playing with the ends of her dress. If she did feel anything, she didn't react, continuing to hang various dreamcatchers and lengths of light fabric, creating a canopy over her bed.  
When she had finished with that, she jumped down, grabbing one of her suitcases, unzipping it and pouring her clothes out on the floor to start putting away in drawers. She was just so pretty, in the soft light of her string lights, her soft blue eyes twinkling as she folded clothes. Tate would be lying if he said he didn't want to talk to her, but it was best if she left this house as soon as possible, she was still so young and full of life... hopefully she wouldn't be too sad about her boyfriend cheating, she'll hopefully move on, find someone worthwhile...  
"Just leave him..." he huffed, Catherine pausing for a moment. Tate panicked, thinking he'd let himself slip or something, but he was so sure he was hidden away. Catherine turned on the spot, looking around her, her arms wrapping around her. She waited, seeing of she heard anything else, but Tate was waiting as well, praying she didn't start trying to talk to him. Finally Catherine just shivered, grabbing her cardigan and wrapping it around herself, rubbing her arms as she wandered downstairs.  
She wandered into the kitchen, hearing the back door slam, just thinking Sid had gone out to smoke. She grabbed one of the boxes on the kitchen island, starting to put the plates and glasses into cupboards. Tate had followed her, watching a Moira dragged Sit out the back door before they were caught by Catherine. He hopped up onto the counter, watching the young woman. If there was ever a time to introduce himself, now would be it... he shook his head, he couldn't let what happened with Violet happen again... if he was going to talk to her, he needed a plan, and he needed to be very careful about how he spoke around her.

The ghosts didn't have much choice but to sow the seeds for now, hope the couple left before they needed to get violent.

**Author's Note:**

> Might add more the pad out this chapter... might not, I'll see how I feel.  
> Please don't judge me, I ship Violet and Tate too, but that doesn't mean I can't have some fun with my OC.


End file.
